Never Let Go
by missonasi1108
Summary: A little peek at Pre-fall LSF Revan&Malak-a touch of fluff, a hint of darkness, and an explanation on Malak's missing jaw. A reveal of the jawrring truth-also puns. R&R!


"Hey there baldie."

His lids felt heavy but her voice drew him further into consciousness, he to tried to blink. His throat was raw but he found he couldn't really swallow. Malak's eye's finally opened and began to focus on the woman sitting next to his bed, long black hair framed her ivory face. He couldn't decide if she was starting to look paler these days or if it was just the fluorescent lights on the ship. Either way he thought they could both use some sun.

It was almost a surprise to see she wasn't wearing her mask and heavy robes, he felt like he hadn't seen her in simple civilian clothes in years. Especially since lately whenever they were together clothing had become more of an all or nothing deal. Revan had taken to wearing the heavy robes and mask in hopes of allowing her some anonymity outside of her military work, showing her face only when they were alone or in the company of her trusted generals; a number that had been steadily falling as casualties increased.

She smiled at him warmly as she spoke through their bond. 'Glad you're finally awake.'

'How long was I out?'

'Five days.'

He made to move but felt an invisible hand gently push him back against the sad excuse of a mattress. Beds in the med-bay were just one more reason he had always avoided an extended stay. He was glad to see he had a private room at the very least.

'Don't think so handsome, you're on bed rest, and guess who's your warden.'

His face was largely numb but he did feel a dull pain pulsing all through his head and neck. Malak rolled his eyes, he hated being confined to bed rest. He went to open his mouth and clear whatever cobwebs it felt like were stuck in his throat only for nothing to happen. It was then that he realized he could see a thin silver line below his nose out of his periphery. He stared at it quizzically, it didn't feel like there was anything over his mouth. Then again he couldn't exactly feel his face, the potential implications of which he was only now beginning to think of.

The Jedi let his head drop backwards as he tried to extend his vision past his nose and felt something metal move against his neck. Panic seeped into his limbs as he lifted his hand, feeling cold metal in place of what should have been an impressive five-day stubble.

' _No_.' The word rattled around in his head as Malak's hand continued to work its way around the metal addition to his face.

His mind was suddenly flooded with images of the battle, of a large explosion which had shot shrapnel directly at him. He felt the searing pain of the fiery hot metal as it cleaved his jaw from his face, and then the small measure of satisfaction he had felt as he saw Revan purposefully hunt down the Mando soldier responsible for the explosion; slicing off his own jaw among other extremities with a medical and detached precision before killing him. She had rushed to his side once the revenge was exacted, a desperate concern radiating through their connection as she had clung Malak tightly to her body, unwilling to let go of him while she cried out for a medic; his injury had been too grave for her limited force healing.

He blanched, drawing into himself and shifting away from where Revan patiently sat. She had a much calmer demeanor now that he was safely out of the fray- probably thinks I can't handle myself he thought coldly.

She was having none of it though. "Don't." She spoke aloud this time as she reached across the bed for his hand.

'Go away Revan.'

'Malak-'

'Go away!' He shouted in her mind, unwittingly producing what should have been a shout aloud as well, but what instead came out as a series of raspy and grotesque breathes. His eyes widened and began to burn at the sound, his head dropped angry and ashamed. Malak had expected her to react with disgust at the noises that now passed for his voice but she hadn't even flinched.

"They weren't able to do a comprehensive test of your vocal systems while you were out." She offered in explanation of the wheezes, which had yet to cease after his "shouting" fit; there was a mechanical ring to them. It made him cringe.

"But it looks really promising."

'Please go away Rev, I just want to be alone.'

"No, you want to sulk."

'Yeah and so what? My face was sliced in half, I think I've earned some sulking.' She could feel the heat of his anger in her mind.

Revan crossed her arms staring him down. "I've never known you to be so vain." Malak wasn't sure if he should be angry or sated that she was speaking to him aloud and not in his head. The choice between the two channels gave her the upper hand, gave her power over him. Either way, he wouldn't look at her.

'Are you really going to insult me **now**?'

"I'm not insulting you-I'm just not pitying you. You're alive Malak, you think I care what you look like?"

'How am I supposed to eat? How am I supposed to address the fleet!' The volume of his voice in her mind began to climb.

'Am I expected to just follow you around like a lost puppy if I ever want people to hear what I have to say?'

"Like I said, they're working on that-they have these amplifiers they're altering that'll attach to your throat."

'Or what's left of it.'

Revan ignored the comment and pressed on.

"As for food, they've got a series of pills and injections you can use to supplement your diet."

'Well you just have an answer for everything don't you.' He remarked somewhat snidely.

"I could do this all day-try me." She challenged him.

He was about to shoot her another fiery quip, strangely taking some level of enjoyment from their fighting. But he quickly backed down, cooling the flames that had been licking at his brain as he looked up at her, a very different rash question bubbling forth.

'How am I supposed to kiss you?' It felt as though it was both a silly and yet completely serious concern. Deciding maybe he didn't really want an answer to that Malak quickly shut her out of his mind.

Her face softened and a small smile broke her visage. She was absolutely stunning despite the small dip of concern in her brows, it was an effort for him not to look at her.

"Well that's an easy one," She brought his hand up to her face, absentmindedly his thumb began to caress her cheek. As he grazed the bottom of her lip she held his hand still and tenderly kissed his thumb. "See?" She gripped his hand more firmly and moved it so she could kiss his palm.

"Lips-who needs 'em." She shrugged, still holding his hand in hers.

"The rest of you is plenty delicious and very kissable." There was a wicked twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm not worried." He chortled, or tried to.

His love for the woman before him was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. He was hers body and soul, no matter what happened he knew he'd follow her anywhere, into the inferno and back if need be. Hell, he was even willing to bet that if he hated her he'd still love her. And if anyone ever hurt her, well he'd make what she did to that Mandalorian soldier look like child's play.

She didn't need to see into his mind or hear him speak to know what he was thinking. Revan threw a glance to the door, using the force to activate the lock, she didn't need anyone intruding on the delicate moment. The woman crawled onto the bed and cradled his head against her chest, their bodies faced each other as four legs fell into a familiar entanglement. His arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, letting her hold him, letting the war slip away from his mind so that there was just them-just her. Malak felt the gentle ripple of her force healing along the edges of where his jaw had been. She was heaven sent, he was sure of it.

With her mind Revan gently prodded their bond back open.

'You know your chin was really your weakest feature, this is much more in keeping with your look. Plus strong and silent types don't really need a mouth anyway, characteristically speaking.'

'My look?'

'You know-you were already a chrome dome, now your mouth matches the set.'

'Revan-' His eyes closed as though he was anticipating a headache, only instead of pain there was almost a childlike sense of amusement. She was incorrigible.

'Yeah?'

'Was that a fucking pun?'

She grinned knowing simply from his response that he was going to be all right.

'I love you too Malak.'

He felt pacified about his injury for the moment, she had that power over him. Malak tightened his hold around her waist. He would never let go of her.

Revan kissed the top of his head. 'I love you too.'

* * *

 ** _I kept this one short and sweet, I kind of have a soft spot for all things KOTOR-Pre-fall Revan and Malak being one of them. If you liked it please don't be shy, leave a review, favorite it, or even do both!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _missonasi1108_**


End file.
